Monsters
by Golden Skans
Summary: The world could end, but they'd still be there. Unhappiness could fall from the heavens, but if they were together, nothing would matter. Love can still a heart and love can silence all else. Where do you turn when it's all gone? [ Slightly AU Story ]
1. What's Your Damage?

**This is my story which is slightly AU as I have added in two of my own original characters; however, other than that, nothing else will be drastically or dramatically changed about the original premise of either _Twilight_ or _New Moon_. If you read this story, and like what you've read, I'd love a comment, as they make me smile and smiling is good. This chapter is more just something to give you background information on my two new characters, so do not expect something ground breaking just yet, though the story will move away from them as it continues. Enjoy. :D**

**_Twilight_ and _New Moon_** **characters are © Stephanie Meyer **//** Any other fictional characters are © Golden Skans (Kris)**

* * *

**_what's your damage?_**

"Honestly," she sighed, turning her head briefly to glare at the small form of the brunette who lay motionlessly on the couch. "Can you please stop that? It's infuriatingly annoying."

The other only smirked, but stopped her incessant humming and stared up at the ceiling.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, Ness," Edward muttered, entering with room with an amused look on his face; no doubt from hearing the thoughts from the one mind that spoke to him. She scowled briefly at him before her eyes resumed scanning the row upon row of CDs along the far wall. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for those albums I lent you," she said distractedly, waving a hand dismissively. "And for anything I may want to steal from you."

"Well, the ones you lent me are there," Edward said, raising a smug eyebrow and pointing at his desk, where her CD's lay scattered about. She frowned, but didn't move from the wall.

"I'll be taking these," she finally said, flashing a hand full of CD's at him before moving to collect her own.

"What are they, Ness?" Edward asked, moving towards the brunette who stared at him longingly.

"This and that," she said, moving towards the door slowly, taking her time; allowing herself to invade their privacy for longer than necessary. "I'll return them when I'm done."

"Of course you will," Edward muttered under his breath, nuzzling his head into Bella's neck and sighing in satisfaction at the sensation her skin created on his. "Leave, now Ness."

"That's Madame Nilese, to you," she snapped snidely, but her humorous smirk remained in place as she shut the door behind her and quickly made her way down the hall, to her own room.

"You two are so cute," Bella quipped, giggling softly, her topaz eyes lighting up at her own happiness. Edward inwardly groaned but smiled nonetheless; the quivering in his unused stomach at the sound of her laughter could never go unnoticed.

"That's what happens," he muttered, pulling away from her slightly to look at her face.

"When did you meet?" Bella asked, resting her head against his marble hard chest, her delicate pale finger tracing distracted patterns along his sweater. "You never told me when I first asked you."

Edward sighed, leaning back in the couch, Bella still firmly held against him by his arms and pondered his own words before started. There were reasons he hadn't told Bella; reasons he didn't fully understand himself. He feared she may grow jealous, he feared she may not take so kindly to Nilese is she knew how much they had been through; but most of all he feared it would change what she saw in him.

"We met when I was five," he said slowly, his eyes cast upwards towards the heavens, staring unseeingly at the ceiling above him. "She was seven at the time, but, our families were close, and it was only natural for us to befriend on another. We instantly became friends, though, back then friendship was…different, I suppose. We…" – he hesitated, fidgeting slightly with his hands before her gentle touch coaxed him to continue – "we were actually supposed to get married, when I turned eighteen. We loved each other, yes, but it wasn't true love; like what I have with you. Our parents arranged it, mostly; we didn't have a say in it."

He took a deep, unnecessary breath, his eyes flickering to her emotionless face yet eager eyes in uncertainty. She nodded for him to continue, and he continued to stare upwards, his mind replaying the scenes of his past.

"Needless to say, I never reached eighteen," he shifted slightly, though not out of discomfort. He glanced at her again, to see her approving look and relaxed slightly, though not much. He wondered momentarily why this was so hard for him, but didn't linger on the thought. "When I got sick, Nilese was with me. She didn't get sick, amazingly, but when I was almost dead, and Carlisle came…she refused to leave my side; no matter the consequences."

"Turning into a vampire was a consequence?" Bella asked, frowning. Edward's lips formed a thin line and he shook his head, his bronze hair falling into his eyes slightly; only to have her hand brush the strands away.

"Not a consequence," he said quietly, shrugging. He didn't know the full extent of the situation, of course, as he was almost at deaths door and barely conscious; but from what Nilese and Carlisle had told him; she had begged. "When she found out what Carlisle was to do, she begged to be with me. Her being changed was a result of me."

"Do you regret that?" Bella whispered, her questioning eyes gazing at him from under dark eyelashes. Her hand subconsciously reached out to him, and stroked his cheek, and he melted under her touch, leaning towards it slightly.

"No," he said slowly, closing his eyes and turning his face to kiss her palm gently. "I don't regret having her here with me forever; just like I'll never regret having you with me forever. At first I felt ashamed, that because of me she chose something she may not have wanted, but…she soon convinced me to think otherwise." A wry smile settled on his lips as he said the last part, and Bella's curiosity got the better of her.

"And how'd she do that?" she questioned innocently. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh no," he said. "I'm not telling you; you'll use it against me."

"Well, obviously," Bella retorted, pursing her full lips slightly. "If there's a way to stop you from getting masochistic, then of course I'm going to use it on you."

"You'll have to ask Nilese later, then," Edward muttered, frowning. He wasn't that bad, was he?

"You are, Eddie!" a voice rang out, making Edward groan and Bella to laugh; though she didn't know under what context those words were being said.

"Thank you, Ness," Edward called back, only slightly louder than normal. He heard her lively laugh and smirked; she had far too much fun tormenting him.

"Finish your story," Bella said, waving off Nilese's interruption lightheartedly. She was perhaps more interested in this story than she should be.

"Yes," Edward said, frowning as he quickly resumed his tale. "We went through it together, from first feeding to fighting off the hunger for humans. She even went with me on my 'rebellion', as Carlisle says, though she was much better at it than I was."

"How do you mean?" Bella asked, furrowing her brow slightly. Edward was momentarily distracted by her appearance, and simply stared at her for a moment before regaining his composure.

"She sees peoples auras," he explained. "She saw the bad much better than I could through their thoughts. She also managed to do it without a single person knowing, so she struck fear into no one but her victim." Edward frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable on the topic. "She didn't like it though, said it was boring how easy it was. It felt unnatural to be hiding her true nature from things that were lesser than her anyway. She didn't have a problem killing animals, but their blood was useless to her, we learned. While it sedated our thirst, it only increased hers."

"You mean she -" Bella cut herself off with a gasp.

"She feeds off humans," Edward finished, grimacing slightly off his own words. Though he had come to terms with it long ago, it still unsettled him that his best friend, someone he love, killed humans. "Though, it's not wholly because she wants to."

Bella sat, silent, her golden orbs staring at the floor distractedly as her mind whirled; and Edward wished more than ever he could hear her thoughts.

"Continue," she said finally, looking up at him with clear eyes. He paused, wondering if that was a good or bad sign, before proceeding.

"She's always been there," he said, a trace of a smile gracing his perfect lips, enticing her in more ways than he knew. "Until she found Nathanial. Nate was human, when she first met him; she called him the epitome of perfection in human form," – he grinned ruefully, a low chuckle sounding in the room – "She was in love instantly, she says. I don't know they full story, but they were together from the time he was seventeen to the time he was twenty one before she finally changed him."

"That's four years!" Bella exclaimed, her eyes widening. She could barely stand the space between Edward and herself in the two years they were together before she was changed; she wondered how they had lasted.

"I can count, darling," Edward said, feigning the indignant tone in his voice as he kissed her forehead. "But, she loved Nate, more than anything, and Nate loved her. They met in France, and since France is quite sunny, it was hard for them to see each other, but they managed."

"Why was she in France?" Bella questioned, frowning. Why go somewhere you know you won't be able to go outside?

"We were just passing through, really," Edward said. "We were on our way around Europe, a vacation of sorts. She met him on the first night we were there, in Toulouse. She refused to leave him, so the rest of the family continued on, while her and I stayed." Edward saw Bella's confused look and answered her question before she could voice it. "I wasn't going to leave her there by herself. If something were to go wrong, I knew it would at least help if I was there with her. She had amazing control around him, better than I had around you—" Bella gasped quietly and Edward chuckled "---but I could see every day she growing weary. She fed every few months, because she hated to be away from him; hated it more than anything. It was hard, watching her fighting with herself, especially when I could hear the thoughts she didn't want me to hear."

"Did he know?" Despite the vague nature of the question, Edward knew what she meant and nodded.

"After the second year," he answered. Bella barely managed to stifle another gasp.

"The second year?" It was unfathomable, to Bella, that a vampire could hide their secret from someone they loved for so long. "Didn't he wonder why she couldn't go out in the sun? Why she left every month or so?"

"He didn't care much," Edward said simply, shrugging lightly, his hands now gently running through her hair in an almost unconscious gesture or affection. "He loved her, and she loved him; he didn't ask questions. He only knew he wanted to be with her, and if it meant stayed out of the sun; so be it. She told him because she didn't like having secrets from him; didn't like keeping her true identity to herself. He didn't care; much like you didn't."

Bella nodded slowly, soaking the new information up quickly. She once again mulled over love; and the sometimes dangerous and idiotic things it made you do.

"Why did she change him, then?" Bella asked. "Is she like you? Adamant and stubborn to the end about not wanting to take the soul of an innocent human?"

Edward gave a sarcastic laugh and pursed his lips, but his eyes shone with happiness.

"No, she's not like me in that way," he said dryly, rolling his eyes. "He wasn't sure, actually. She told him about it, and left him to decided; she decided it was his life, his choice and he could decide for himself. She would have been happy, either way; but she secretly longed for him to choose his life with her.

"It took him one year to decide," Edward continued after a slight pause. "It was hard, of course, but in the end he realized he wanted her and only her; just like you."

"We seem to be similar in more ways than one," Bella mused, her lips turned downwards slightly in her contemplative state. "Our stories are similar."

"Well, who do you think I went to for help?" Edward asked, giving her a small smile. "She helped me through this; she's the one who guided me, I guess you could say."

"Why have you never told me this?" Bella asked. It was a story of love very similar to their own, yet he had never shared it with her.

"I never found it necessary to tell you," he said simply, his shoulders rising and then lowering in yet another shrug. "I always expected Nilese you tell you first, honestly."

"Oh." She had no answers, but she had plenty of questions. "When did he change her?"

"1943," he responded smoothly, as if it was a passé topic. "He was supposed to go to war, when he first turned eighteen, but Nilese refused to let him go. Unfortunately, with France being a main target of the Nazis, Nate and her were caught in a bombing, and Nate was injured. He survived, obviously, but he says it was then; when he realized he could die and never see her again that he choose the life of a vampire."

"How romantic," Bella sighed dramatically, grinning at the incredulous look Edward gave her. She rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek lightly, causing his skin to tingle in the most delicate way. The simplest touch was ecstasy. "Did they leave, after he was changed?"

"We," Edward corrected. "Left France, rejoined Carlisle and the rest of the family. Carlisle is the best teacher, as you know, of how to resist the urge to drink human blood. With so much bloodshed still in France, it was only natural that we left."

"You really have been together since birth," Bella said quietly, her fingers reaching up and gently twirling his auburn hair. She didn't know how she felt about it; she didn't know whether to be jealous or happy that he had had her around for so long or whether she should love or hate Nilese for always being there for Edward. She decided, in the end, that as long as Edward loved her, and she loved Edward, Nilese was as dear a friend as she could get.

"One hundred and seven years," Edward said, too distracted by her touch to take her silence into very much consideration.

"We've been together for seven," Bella laughed. "I have to catch up!"

Edward sighed happily, glad she wasn't taking this badly and smiled.

"Technically, you can't," he joked, kissing her temple. "Because when we hit one hundred, she and I will be at two hundred and seven. But…I like the thought of trying; if anyone can fight time, we can."

Bella giggled as Edward nuzzled her neck and lay back on the couch, bringing Edward with her. The two smirked perfect smirks at each other and kissing gently. Those human tendencies never left you.

* * *

**A new chapter will be up shortly, as I already have it half finished. Once again, I'd love a review, so don't hold back. **

**- GS**


	2. Snowball

**Authors Note: Thank you to those who reviewed this story, I sincerely appreciate it. Sorry I don't update as often as other people, I'm fairly slow in my writing, so, unfortunately, patience is necessary. Please review this chapter if you liked it, or even if you didn't; constructive critisism is always welcome. This chapter is really a 'filler' chapter, if you will, but is necessary, so, bare with me. Happy readings.**

**_Twilight_ and _New Moon_** **characters are © Stephanie Meyer **//** Any other fictional characters are © Golden Skans (Kris)**

* * *

**_snowball_**

"He makes me sound like a saint," Nilese laughed, turning in her lovers' arms and pressing her self against him. "Such a noble man, Eddie."

"Of course, darling," Nate said, his raspy voice sending pleasant shivers down her spine. Once the heavy smoker, his smoker's voice transferred nicely into the eternal life.

Nilese gazed up at him, a blissful smile gracing her lips. He was her angel, and he certainly looked the part. Like a dark angel, he had wavy dark brown hair that was unruly in the best way possible, and was constantly in a state of bed head. He, unlike every other vampire in the world, was graced with shining green eyes with only subtle sparks of gold in them. Though it confused all vampires to no end, Nilese didn't mind. Her eyes were much the same, only hers were a dark, ocean blue with specks of gold. They were alike in their bodies, both tall, lean and perfectly proportioned, though Nilese's legs put every runway model to shame.

Wordlessly, Nilese moved away from Nate and pulled him to their large bed, falling onto the giant, light gray blankets and smiling at the soft noise they made as she sunk deeper into them. She looked up at Nate and smiled, motioning for him to lie beside her, and he did so willingly; a soft smile playing along his features, making him look more angelic and causing the butterflies in her stomach to flutter. They held each other close, no sounds escaping their lips, their love encompassing them in a warmth their separate bodies could never obtain individually. No, they were only whole, and the world was only right, when they were together. Together, they were indestructible; and together, they were unstoppable.

* * *

"Carlisle, what are you doing?" Esme cooed, moving so she stood just to the side of her handsome partner, her hand moving slowly up and down his hard, cold back. He sighed and closed the book he had been staring at, placing it down on the desk he sat at and rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Thinking," he said, pushing his chair back slightly and standing, smiling warmly at Esme's kind face. He sometimes felt pained, knowing that such a kind, loving women once wanted to rip herself from the world; but found solace in knowing she would forever be with him, bringing her kindness and love into _his_ life, and the life of his family.

"Anything in particular?" Esme asked, looking at her husbands face carefully. She wished then that vampire's features could change, if only to show their emotions more clearly. In life, she had never been one to read someone 'like a book' as they said, and still found it difficult to decipher exactly how someone was feeling simply from their eyes. Especially the emotions of vampires who had learned over the years to hide their emotions quite well.

"No, just things in general," Carlisle said offhandedly, leaning forward to plant a chaste kiss on his wife's forehead. Chaste, but full of love and unsaid messages that only they could hear. Esme nodded slightly and sighed, taking the blonde mans hand in her own and giving him a soft smile.

"Well, how about we go for a walk?" Their walks were something they held dear, though they passed them off as something less important. Their walks were their time alone, time away from the family and more importantly; time together. With them being the 'parents' of a family of eight, now, it was rare they had time where they could be together fully, with only them and their love. Yes, the others respected their privacy, but with enhanced hearing and Edward's ability to read thoughts, there was nothing private in the house. Almost nothing, that is.

"I'd love that."

* * *

The pale men stood, watching as their old friend Carlisle exited the house with his pleasant faced wife, Esme.

"Really, Caius," the palest snapped, his normally good humored nature long gone. "Why are we here? Why couldn't you just send Demetri or Felix?"

"Aro, calm," Marcus murmured, moving to stand beside Caius calmly. "You of all people know why we're here."

"_Yes_," he said bitterly, grimacing at the others words. "But is it really that important that we had to leave our home? We haven't left in—"

"A very long time," Caius said, shrugging and turning to glance at Aro, a stoic expression on his inhumanly perfect features. "I think it's about time we got out and stretched out legs."

"We could have gone somewhere _nice_ for that," Aro argued, shaking his head bitterly and moving ahead of the other two swiftly. "You know I don't like America. The thoughts of the people here simply—"

"Quiet, Aro," Caius said calmly, his bored tone drawing out the words. "You don't want to draw attention."

"Who could possibly—"

"I meant I'd like you to be quiet," Caius said, frowning.

The pale haired man scowled but did as he was asked, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the house; wishing then he had the power of one of the vampires within.

"When should we make out move?" Marcus asked, wanting to get this dirty chore over and done with. Though he would never say it, he too questioned why _they_ the leaders of the Volturri left their home to search out two simple vampires. They had _servants_ and _willing advocates_ who would love to do that kind of thing for them; yet here they were in the mountains in Vermont, of all places.

"Now, I suppose," Caius answered, beginning to walk forward at a very leisurely pace. "It's not like it will matter if they notice us."

Aro and Marcus glanced at each other before following their companion towards the house.

"Rather unplanned, isn't it?" Aro quipped, settling back into his amused nature easily.

"That one can see the future," Marcus said, glancing up at the mansion momentarily before directing his dull gaze back to Aro. "As soon as you make a decision, remember? Things are better unplanned with this family."

"Ah, of course" Aro agreed, nodding his head quickly. "This is such an odd family, one reads minds, one sees the future, ones a _doctor_ _for humans_ of all things, and the—"

"They've heard us," Caius interrupted, though he didn't halt his steps. His keen ears had heard the gentle sounds of footsteps in the house, and the words flowing from their lips. It wasn't hard to miss, actually.

"Took them long enough!" Aro exclaimed merrily, clapping his hands together. "The sooner we get this finished, the better."

No one spoke as they all stepped up to the front porch of the house and waited for its inhabitants to open the door for them; they were never the kind of people who knocked. Aro stood to the side, a large grin on his face, eager to see the expressions of the people on the other side of the wall in front of him. Caius and Marcus were must more reserved; their faces calm and blank, their minds oddly unoccupied and their gazes fixed on nothing in particular.

As the door opened, only Aro looked towards the vampires who stood there, his smile growing as he saw who it was.

"Nilese!" he exclaimed, pushing past the two unmoving vampires and standing in front of her, nodding his head at the others behind her. "Oh, it's good to see you again!"

Nilese couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at his exuberance, but her eyes remained guarded; you could never fully trust any of the Volturri. No matter what. Aro studied her expression momentarily, resisting the urge to simply reach out and grasp her hand in his and just quickly scan her mind. She had always interested him, and she knew this; he would never intentionally place himself on her bad side because his curiosity got the better of him. No, he was better than that.

Caius and Marcus watched through half lidded eyes as the exchange between Aro and Nilese took place, their looks of disinterest plain on their features. Their eyes briefly scanned over other vampires behind the red haired vixen, but their gazes only lingered briefly on Bella, the other vampire that interested them even remotely in the group.

"We've simply come to talk a little business," Aro continued, his hand waving quickly in front of his face as he briefly rolled his eyes; a common sign of disinterest that he commonly used. "Quick and simple, you know how it is."

"I do know," Nilese said, nodding once and stepped aside to let the three in. Bella quickly stepped out of their path, her grip on Edward's hand tightening slightly as the leaders of the vampire race entered the threshold. She assumed they wouldn't attack, not when they were so obviously outnumbered, but she couldn't help but question their appearance outside of Italy. "Why are _you_ here, though? Surely Demetri or Felix could—"

"Caius insisted in a personal visit," Marcus said curtly; his tone indicating that was a topic that was not to be discussed any further. All the vampires in the room nodded, knowing better than to push it any farther.

"We have a bit of a proposition for you," Caius said, finally speaking up. All eyes turned to him, and he grinned in satisfaction at being the center of attention. "You see, things have been happening in Italy, and we would like to ask your assistance."

"What's been happening?" Nate asked, staring at them in the same way they looked at him; calm and yet full of intensity. "And _who_ exactly do you need the assistance of?"

"Why, only Nilese and you," Caius replied, as if it were completely obvious. His blood red eyes danced in the dim light. "The werewolves in Italy are planning a revolt against us vampires. They've been grouping in large packs all around Europe, planning to attack our Volterra when they have enough dogs at their beck and call. We need you to help us stop them."

"A werewolf revolt?" Nilese snorted, rolling her eyes and smirking; as if it were the most humorous thing she'd heard all day. "They aren't serious, are they?"

"Of, quite serious," Aro interjected. "They think by taking us out, all other vampires will play dead at their demand. We recently sent some people out, scouting, and found there to be at least fifty groups of around one or two hundred in Italy alone. It seems they're importing foreign mutts as well."

Nilese couldn't help but laugh at his last sentence, her joyous chortle filling the tense filled room. All topaz eyes were on her.

"Now, why can't you do this yourself?" Nate asked, frowning. Their story didn't add up to him, it seemed to unnecessary for them to be here, in the United States, asking for their assistance.

"We could," Marcus sighed. "It's just such a useless hassle, and we'd rather you two came and quickly ended the whole thing."

Nilese glanced at Nate, their minds calling out to each other as they measured the pros and cons of the situation.

"We'll think about it."

The three red eyes shifted to Nilese as the words passed her lips, frustration and aggravation now apparent in all of them.

"How long will that take?" Caius demanded.

"A day at the most," Nilese said, shrugging indifferently. "You can head back to Italy, and if Nate and I decide to help, we'll see you in Volterra in two days at the most."

"And if you choose not to aid us?" Marcus asked, pursing his thin, pale lips. The mere idea of her, this common vampire, telling _them_, the leaders of the vampires, what to do was more than disrespectful; it made his skin crawl.

"We won't show up at all," Nilese answered evenly, ignoring the intense stares on her; the stares coming from more than just the men in front of her.

"You had best choose quickly," Aro said, his tone the most light hearted of the three; yet still there was that edge that screamed power. "We don't like disappointment."

"We know," Nate said, the corner of his mouth twitching up slightly in an unsaid joke. Behind him, Edward too held back his smile.

"Then we hope to see you in Italy."

And just like that, the three robbed figures were gone.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I have it finished. In the meantime, you could always read my other story Zodiark. Sorry for the shameless self promotion.**

**- GS**


End file.
